Getting Started
This page is dedicated to help all those who are new to the Roleplay getting started. The information and links on this page are to help people getting a basic character sheet up as well informing newcomers of some important details and events that happened in the past. The goal is thus basically to contain just the information one needs to step into the Roleplay without feeling that they are missing too much. Before you will wonder who wrote this as if the writer is trying to speak to you personally, it is me, the Head GM. The Character Sheet The Character Sheet, often nicked as "CS", is found on the opening page of the OOC. We will start with the first section of the CS, which is called "Basic Information". While it might seem a lot, I will help you with answering each and everything on the character sheet. Hopefully, it will reduce the bit of stress and magnitude one might experience from seeing such a large character sheet. Basic Information * Name This is fairly easy. You need to come up with a name or find one yourself. The setting of the Roleplay isn't purely focused on Japanese or Oriental culture. There are various clans - which we will dive in later, patience - which have a different cultural inspiration and often sports names that are different. If you want, you can think of a name a bit later. Perhaps it will be more clear once you are certain from which region or clan your character originates from. * Nickname Not really mandatory at the start. Most characters earn a nickname over time, with achievements or because of certain events - and how they acted upon them. * Gender Pretty obvious, if you ask me. Male or Female. Sadly, we don't accept British Flying Ducks as a gender or any of that. * Age and date of birth Another quite easy thing to answer. With some knowledge, I imagine. So, allow me first to notify you of something very, very crucial. Age isn't per se a big factor with ranks or importance in the Roleplay. A young character can try to gain a high rank with enough ambition and effort and an old character might still not be anywhere near the top. Same counts for your first character. If you desire your first character to be finished with the Academy at the age of 17 instead of 12, that is completely fine. * Age appearance Does your character look like an adult at the age of 16 years old? Usually, this is to determine how much matured or aged the person looks like. Doesn't yet mean that they are adults or seniors but because of stress wrinkles, they look older than they actually are. * Sexuality I know it is the age and time of all kind of sexuality. I do request that nothing too extreme should be taken. The Roleplay as the people in it are quite lenient and acceptive towards newcomers and such there is no penalty or frowning upon lesbian or gay characters. However, do know that if you start to joke too much with having a character being a certain sexuality, that it will be considered a violation of the rules we have. * Grandparents The grandparents of the character, if that is known. Optional but nice - in my opinion - to have. * Parents The parents of the character, if that is known. Optional but nice - in my opinion - to have. * Siblings The siblings of the character, if that is known. Optional but nice - in my opinion - to have. * Nation What nation is your character part of? The three choices you can make for your character are: # The Empire of Akino. # The Lightning Country. # The Republic of the Water Country. Later on, we will delve more into what each is, so you can opt to leave it be for now. * Birthplace Where was your character born? So, you had three choices to pick as a nation. Now we can delve a bit into that as I suggest some places which are considered the best for characters of newcomers. Not that it will make anything harder to have your first character be born anywhere else but it will require you to have more knowledge of other places as well. The places which I suggest are the following: # Amegakure - Empire of Akino. # Kirigakure - Republic of the Water Country. # Konohagakure - Empire of Akino. # Kumogakure - Lightning Country. * Clan / Bloodline Okay, it is going well! Perhaps take a break for five minutes? Drink some water. Put up some nice music? Oh, you want to continue? Okay! That's the spirit! So, clan and bloodline, eh? For starters I often don't recommend clans or bloodlines. This is because you will need to know information about those clans and bloodlines. I don't say it that you can't handle it but it is better to just learn a bit about them through the story. If anything, you can always make more characters that are part of the respective clan or having the bloodline you find nice for a character. In case you are really persistent of being part of a clan, then just go to this link. Just know that you will need to ask the author of the clan if you're allowed to make a character. Why? It is because they can right away help you on the way and it is their own clan. If you feel that you're not allowed to make a character and find the reasoning odd or not good enough, then you're needed to contact the GM team. * Rank Ah, simple. As your first character he or she will start as a new genin, just graduated from the Academy. * Chakra Nature This is where you put what chakra natures your character has mastered or have an affinity towards. As a genin, you are allowed to have one chakra nature. Those who have a certain bloodline/ Kekkei Genkei, are able to start with a bit more. I state it like that, cause for the reasoning of logic and balancing a starting character, they can't just be masters already of various chakra natures. Not to mention, they won't be often allowed to learn and master new chakra natures outside of their bloodline ability. So, starting out with one allows for more flexibility than one might think it does. * Appearance Quite easy. A face claim for your character. You can either take an image - which is quite common but NOT MANDATORY - or be super creative and write an appearance yourself. Or be even more amazing and use both! Yes, I would love it. More details are always appreciated by me. That is it for the first section. Great job for making it this far! I am not just saying it for no reason. Really, good job. Okay, ready for the second section? Just after that one more and you're done! Excitement is real, eh?! Detailed Information Now we are the second part of the CS. Let us not waste more time! * Personality What makes your character him or her? Here you can put what your character is like. Is he or she honest? Blunt? Cold? What I also can really recommend is to state why they are like that. You need to write a solid paragraph of four or five lines. Something that can be slightly annoying when it is a new character. What I else can advise is to write down various personality traits. An example can be: Patient, kind, charitable, bit clumsy, insecure. Then once you have the history noted down, you can try to find reasons on why your character is like that. Perhaps he or she is insecure due to the lack of parental love? Or is patient because it gained experience and knowledge that being patient is more beneficial. * History The background of your character. Now, before you will think to write down that he or she is amazing and has been trained by the best of the best, your character's background doesn't permit or validate to be better than everybody else. Starting characters are often equal and for balancing reasons, we can't have genin running around as master swordsmen or archers. Other than that, it might help to read the summarised history of the place you'll be joining: # Amegakure # Kirigakure # Konohagakure # Kumogakure * Theme Song A song or music that you consider going alone with your character or the theme that they have or represent. Optional, though. And there! Amazing, you finished two of the three sections! Now, it doesn't seem that difficult anymore, does it? Combat Information We are nearly finished with your first character sheet. For the sake to keep everything simple and somewhat organised, I will handle each part of this section in detail. Weapons/Items So before we start, I recommend that you fill in one of the parts of the Weapons/Items section with: Name of Weapon or Item: General Shinobi tools. Description: Kunai, shuriken, tags and some smoke bombs. The general equipment of a shinobi operating in the field. * Shinobi originating or operating from Konohagakure get an earphone communicator with their general gear. Now that is handled, time to approach it like we did things before. * Name of Weapon or Item The name of your weapon or item. You can pick a fancy or cool name for your sword, axe, shield, bracers or anything really. Just keep it somewhat in the realm of logic and it should be fine. If you are for some reason unsure if the kind of weapon or item will be allowed then just contact the GM team. * Description Fairly basic. What kind of weapon or item is it? Does it have a certain backstory to it? Perhaps some emotional attachment to your character, and why is that? * Appearance An image or a description of the weapon or item can be used. Or both! Skills / Abilities * Skills and Abilities In this part, you have to write down what kind of skills and abilities your character has. As starting character it is best to not go overboard with it. You can try to take or name a particular skill he or she has learned from their background. For example, if they lived from stealing perhaps they have grown adept at it. Special Traits * Special Traits One way to keep skills and traits apart from each other. A trait can be, for example, being experienced or knowledgeable of a certain field, craftsmanship and etc. It is something you character can get over time or is born with. Where skills are something that are solely gained through effort of training, for example. Kekkei Genkei Kekkei Genkai (血継限界, Literally meaning: Bloodline Limit) are abilities passed down genetically within specific clans or bloodlines. For starting character I suggest skipping this. Why? Cause while a Kekkei Genkei might be useful or cool to have, it will limit the flexibility of your character to grow in. Some of you might know the anime, read the anime or know the canon Naruto but even then, I would advise starting with a character that doesn't have a Kekkei Genkei. Jutsu Starting Genins often know around six jutsu (2 C-ranked and 4 D-ranked at max) and just one element. You can link jutsu from the Naruto Wikia. (Or else approach the GMs for help). Custom Techniques and Summonings For starting members, I can not recommend making custom techniques. While I can try to put up a handy guide to make custom techniques, I think it is best to start thinking of custom techniques once you've settled your first character more into the story. The same count for summonings. You can have your character gain a summoning over the course of the story. Category:Character Sheet